


Sing me a Song of your True Self

by komaegi



Series: Fictober + Nanowrimo 2018 [16]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Bittersweet, F/F, Fluff, Internalized Homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-19 02:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17592569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/komaegi/pseuds/komaegi
Summary: She was a boring individual.That sort of person who people would rather avoid.And yet—"I'd love it if we could go to karaoke together…"(Day 16: "This is gonna be so much fun!")





	Sing me a Song of your True Self

**Author's Note:**

> ikuzono good. this turned way Angsty than expected so it's more bittersweet than fluffy. no bad ends though. also it's almost 2am so if there are some mistakes forgive me (also forgot to mention you can see this as a no-despair au or a pre-despair setting. suit yourself)

She doesn't recall experiencing life the way a normal human would.

Kids mostly played, she didn't.

They mostly had fun, she never did.

Mostly she stayed hidden in, not in contact with whatever kids liked to do or didn't like to do.

Hell… she probably doesn't even know what teenagers are doing these days.

That's how much she doesn't know about how people live their lives.

But that's how soldiers live.

They live a harsh life, no fun, nothing.

Mukuro isn't sure how she spent her life there.

She doesn't remember anything such as a "pastime".

It was just how she lived.

It wasn't like anyone would think that she could live as a child, neither live as a teenager.

Junko told her, she could never live like the others their age.

That she was inferior, that each one of her classmates was better than her.

Junko wasn't exactly wrong.

She could never live as humanly as her classmates.

She's almost like an alien.

She's not sure she could understand everyone else.

Not even Genocider Syo, the serial killer, had that sort of issue.

Mukuro doubts she lived a normal childhood, but still… she's more knowledgeable than her.

That's why she alienated herself.

No one would want to spend time with someone who knows nothing about that sort of thing.

It'd spare her the embarrassment anyway… Junko already gives her too much for it.

Everyone is chatting with each other, cheerfully, jovially.

Mukuro only puts her head on the desk, waiting for an opportunity to leave the class.

But someone else leans towards her direction.

"Hey, Ikusaba-san?"

Mukuro looked to the blue eyes looking at her direction.

"Maizono-san…"

It wasn't common that an idol would approach a soldier.

These two have no similarities.

And by no, it means none. none at all. Zero.

"You see… I was wondering if you were free after school…"

"Free…?"

It wasn't like she had anything to do.

She was a boring individual.

That sort of person who people would rather avoid.

And yet—

"I'd love it if we could go to karaoke together…"

"Just the two of us…?"

Maizono nodded.

"I don't know… I don't know about singing and—"

"Don't worry! I'll teach you! A special lesson from the Super High School Level Idol!"

Maizono winked to her, Mukuro couldn't help but smile in embarrassment.

"I guess… so…"

Who knows what would happen if you refuse…

And so, it happened.

She stood in front of the school's gate.

Maizono waved goodbye to several classmates, and followed her.

"This is gonna be so much fun!"

Maizono assured her.

But Mukuro wasn't certain.

She didn't understand much about karaoke.

She couldn't let along sing.

And she's not sure she knows many songs.

She's not sure she could be able to sing.

She sat down, while Maizono held the microphone.

The entire thing about being in a cramped room like that wasn't too comfortable.

Only the two of them…

It was shameful.

"Then, I'm going first! You could follow my lead later!"

The song started playing.

And Maizono was already singing.

Graceful, just like an idol should be.

She should've expected it from an idol.

A really popular idol.

She's not sure if she should look towards her.

It's too embarrassing to do so.

Before she could notice, the song was over, and it was her turn next.

"Um…"

"It's okay if you're not ready! I'll continue!"

"I'm not… ready… thank you…"

The song started.

And again, Maizono sang, gracefully, beautifully.

And something about it made something stir inside of Mukuro's heart.

All the dancing, the singing, the glimmering in her eyes.

It wasn't a good feeling, she knew it.

It was unknown, unfamiliar, and she didn't like it.

And it wasn't that Maizono would understand.

No one does.

Being a teenager is difficult.

"Hey…"

And Maizono stops midsong.

There's silence.

"What's wrong, Ikusaba-san?"

"Why did you really invite me here?"

"I just wanted to spend some time—"

"You make me feel weird."

"I'm sorry… we could head home now—"

"No, sorry…"

Mukuro just wanted to know what sort of feelings she was experiencing.

She leaned close.

"Don't."

Maizono's tone was almost like hers, confused.

Mukuro didn't answer.

"There are security cameras here."

Of course it would be like that…

And things like these might cost Maizono her own career, so it's better to let it go.

Mukuro sits again, Maizono sings throughout the next couple of minutes, but something about her aura has changed.

It goes on, the same way.

They leave in silence, the air is too awkward.

"Well… see you at school, Ikusaba-san!"

Her voice is fake, hiding some sort of truth in it.

Maizono is quite good at lying, at maintaining an image she's capable of, at deceiving hundreds and thousands of fans.

It might he a good thing, to know how to deceive.

It's smarter than just distancing yourself from everyone else.

"Wait."

Mukuro grips her hand tight, Maizono doesn't move.

"What's wrong?"

"We're alone, aren't we?"

It makes her feel guilty, disgusted with herself.

They're alone, there's definitely no one around.

Maizono presses their lips together.

For some reason, it's more pleasant.

But Mukuro can't shake that unknown feeling from before.

For some reason, Maizono's smile is more genuine.

It's not like the beaming ones she gives everyone.

It's a smaller smile, she wasn't sparkling, she wasn't glimmering.

She just looked like a normal high school girl.

"See you tomorrow, Ikusaba-san."

Mukuro nods, with a flush on her face.

"See you tomorrow, Maizono-san."

They seperate ways, Maizono waves goodbye, and Mukuro waves back.

For some reason, Mukuro was more confused than ever.

What was that?

Why was her heart pounding?

What did that make them?

She was confused, many questions crossed her head.

But she only realized one thing.

Maizono was prettier when she wasn't having her idol mask on.

It was ironic, because the idol's image was always better than someone's real-self.

Maybe because it felt honest.

Maybe because Mukuro, for the first time, felt that someone genuinely wanted to spend some time along with her.


End file.
